Shadowmaker
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * (Grenade Launcher) * (Grenade Launcher)|type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 38 (max) - Rifle 42 (max) - Grenade Launcher|fire_rate = 98 - Rifle 64 - Grenade Launcher|capacity = 24/48 - Rifle 1/1 - Grenade Launcher|mobility = 110|accuracy = High - Rifle Somewhat high - Grenade Launcher|range = Somewhat long - Rifle Short - Grenade Launcher|upgrades = Shadowmaker Up1 Shadowmaker Up2|theme = Centurion Armament themed|cost = 345 (Initially) 30 (Each upgrade) |level_required = Level 17}} The Shadowmaker is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 update. It can be upgraded to the Shadowmaker Up1. Appearance It appears as a dark rifle with an underbarrel grenade launcher. It has a black stock with a grey butt, and a silver buffer tube. The body is mainly dark, with a dark brown upper receiver and a black lower receiver with the Centurion Armament logo on the receiver, and the words "Centurion Armament Inc." on the side of upper receiver. It also has a black pistol grip, a grey magazine, a black 4x combat sight with orange wires, and grey rear iron sights. The weapon als features a black handguard, with a front iron sight, and a grey barrel with a muzzle. The grenade launcher is mainly black, with a black tube, and fires dark brown grenades with a light blue tip, which only detonates until a target touches it or after 8 seconds. Strategy It does decent damage and has a high rate mobility and fire rate but has a lower magazine capacity than most weapons. The grenade launcher does devastating damage, but has a low fire rate, one shot magazine, and a short range. The player can switch between the rifle and the grenade launcher by tapping on the weapon icon Tips * The weapon is effective at all ranges, use the scope if engaging enemies at longer range however. * The grenades are contact detonator ones similar to the Toy Bomber, this can be useful for covering an area from enemies. ** This is great for setting up traps around corners * The grenade launcher can be used as a backup weapon when the rifle is out of ammo. ** However, due to the low ammo capacity, this is only advised as a last resort. * Use the grenade launcher at a group of multiple enemies. * Due to its short capacity, reload often after every battle. Counters * Use a sniper rifle or a weapon that deals area damage. * Pay attention to the user when engaged in a firefight with him/her, if the weapon is at an angle, move away from the user. * Bunny-hop around the user when he's/she is firing grenades. * Avoid the grenades on the ground and try to flank around the user. * Avoid small and close range areas, as these mines can instantly kill you quite effectively as if many mines are nearby. Attributes Automatic 4x Zoom 'Grenade Launcher: '''Fires grenades from the grenade launcher that deals area damage to enemies. '''Contact Detonator: '(Grenade Launcher only). 'Ricochet: '(Grenade Launcher only). Upgrades * Shadowmaker Up1 * Shadowmaker Up2 Theme Centurion Armament themed. Supported Maps * Paradise Resort * Secret Base Weapon Setups Use a melee weapon with high mobility to traverse through the map quickly. Trivia * According to the weapon description, the CEX-436 grenade launcher was developed by Ranger Ordinance. * It is the next generation rifle for Centurion Armament's Special Deployment Force during Operation: Catalyst. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Grenade Launch Category:Contact Detonator Category:Ricochet Category:Themed